Tess
by Tessa.J.Cullen
Summary: My name is Teresa Tyson, I became an orphan at 7 after my father passed away in the war. Less than a year later I was adopted, and my new family is definitely different. I mean why am I the only one who eats?
1. Teresa Tyson

You know how people tell you that you stop remembering things before you were three? That's not the case for me. I remember everything that has ever happened to me. Starting with when I was two. I guess I should start at the beginning. How my life became so awful and unbearable. Well in order to show you everything we have to go back to nineteen thirty-five when my father Anthony Christopher Tyson met my mother Maria Theresa Ramero. They were married shortly after they met. My father joined the army and three years later they had a little girl. Me! Teresa Johanna Tyson. Let's begin our story.

The weather was hot and humid that day in May nineteen thirty nine. Maria was sleeping soundly taking her normal evening nap when a sharp pain woke her up. "Ay, ay, ay." she breathed sitting up and doing her breathing her mother had told her about. Waddling to the phone she picked it and dialed the base. She asked for her husband and when questioned she yelled at the operator "I am in labor put me through!" she was connected immediately.

"Hey darlin' I thought you were taking a nap." Anthony's smooth southern draw reached Maria's ears and she began yelling in Spanish.

"Anthony Christopher Tyson, llega a casa el derecho este minuto y me toma al hospital! ¡Tengo contracciones y ellos duelen! ¡Necesito a mi marido y yo lo necesito en este momento!" she was of course frantic and not making any sense at all.

"Maria calm down, I can't understand a word you just said." Anthony was panicked. He didn't know a lick of Spanish, but always knew that if Maria was yelling in Spanish he was in trouble.

"I am in labor! My water just broke and my contractions are really close together! Tony come home right now!"

"I'll be there in five minutes tops!" Anthony hung up and was home in two minutes. A perk about living so close to the base office. Tony rushed inside grabbing Maria's suitcase and her hand before helping her into the car. The two drove fast down the road Tony trying to help coach her as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot. Helping Maria from the car he led her quickly into the emergency room "Paul!" he called to a doctor friend of his.

"Tony? Theresa? What brings you to the hospital?" Paul was smiling at the two acting as if he had no idea why they were there.

"Paul this is no time for jokes! Theresa is in a lot of pain!"

Paul simply rolled his eyes at Tony "Tess love how far apart are your contractions?"

"At last count five minutes and they keep getting stronger!" Maria screamed in pain causing several nurses to look at her.

"We need to get her to an O.R. now." Paul said grabbing a nurse and leaving her with Maria "I'm going to get Hort, he seems to know what to do with these situations."

"Hort? The new doctor?" Tony sounded alarmed "No! Paul we agreed you'd be in there with her! I won't have another doctor touching her."

"Tony!" Maria was in complete agony which made the baby inside her go into stress out which caused her more pain. "Just get the doctor Paul." she gasped.

"Doctor she's bleeding!" the nurse exclaimed holding the poor woman up.

"You have a choice to make Tony, your baby or your wife." Paul said.

"Both, damnit Paul just save them both." Tony growled.

"Page Dr. Hort and get him down to O.R. three stat!" Paul put Maria in a wheelchair and sped away from Tony. Rushing into the O.R. Paul put on gloves and waited for Dr. Hort to come in.

"How's she doing?" Dr. Hort asked walking in.

"She's losing blood doctor." a nurse replied.

"Well then let's start this delivery shall we?" Dr. Hort looked at Paul and gestured for him to stand at Maria's head "Talk to her, coach her through this."

"Alright." Paul sat by Maria's head and smiled "Hey sweetheart. We're going to have a baby today."

"I'm in so much pain." Maria cried softly as tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "Paul promise me that you will save him no matter what. If it becomes a choice, save him."

"Tony wants us to save both of you, so that is what we are going to do." Paul smiled.

"Alright Mrs. Tyson I need you to push." Dr. Hort said. Maria began pushing and more blood came out as the baby did "The baby is crowning."

"Doctor she's losing a lot of blood."

"We are going to save them both!" Dr. Hort barked. Maria gave another big push and the doctor held the baby smacking her rear causing the baby to cry. Dr. Holt smiled handing the baby to a nurse for a bath. "Don't forget a blanket."

"Yes doctor." the nurse smiled taking the baby away.

"How's Theresa?" Paul asked Dr. Hort.

"She'll need lots of rest, but she'll be just fine."

"Dr. Hort, my baby? How is he?" Maria asked.

Dr. Hort chuckled taking Maria's hand in his own "She is doing just fine."

"A girl? Una hija." the nurse came back putting the baby in Maria's arms "Can I see Tony now? I want him to meet his daughter."

"We should make you presentable first." A nurse said to her.

"I don't care what I look like. I want my husband to see his daughter right now. No observation window, no primping and making me look pretty. I want him now."

Dr. Hort looked at her and smiled softly "I don't see any harm in that. I have a few other patients to check on. Get her to a room." he excused himself and the nurses settled Maria in a room. Within seconds Tony was inside the room.

"What's her name?" He asked stroking his daughters head.

"I was thinking Teresa Johanna." Maria said looking at Tony.

Tony smiled "I like it. How would you spell Theresa?"

"T-e-r-e-s-a." Maria said.

"That's a beautiful name." Tony smiled taking his daughter holding her close.

"Lt. Tyson your wife needs rest." A nurse came in taking Teresa from him.

"What?" Tony looked at her.

"Your wife has had a trying day and is in need of rest. You can come back tomorrow. Don't push me." the nurse narrowed her eyes.

Tony chuckled "Yes ma'm." he leaned over kissing Maria and his baby's head before leaving.

"Lights out now." the nurse said.

"Let me hold her please." Maria said looking at the nurse.

"You need rest."

"No, I need my little girl. Please." Maria begged holding her arms out.

The older nurse sighed and walked over placing Teresa in her mothers arms "Ten minutes."

"Yes ma'm." Maria held Teresa close and smiled "I love you hija." she whispered to the baby "You will forever hold a special place in my heart." Maria smiled brightly and began feeding her baby loving the instant connection she felt with her.

"Lights out Mrs. Tyson." the head nurse came back in.

"A few more minutes please."

"If you don't get your rest then you won't see the next few years!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Alright, here you are." Maria sighed handing her now sleeping baby to the nurse. Maria closed her eyes and was out like a light. The next morning she awoke to her husband stroking her hair "Hmm good morning Tony."

"Good morning doll." Tony smiled kissing her softly.

"I probably look horrible." Maria laughed.

"You look beautiful. I finished the nursery last night." he said rubbing lazy circles on her arm.

"You did?" she turned to look at her husband.

"Christina helped a bit." he admitted.

"She's a wonderful friend."

"That she is. We made it all pink and quite girly." Tony smiled.

"Oh Tony, our little girl isn't going to be very girly. I can already tell. I will fight with her on dressed and she will want to wear pants."

"Pants on a woman?" Tony laughed.

"Yes, someday women will wear pants all the time."

"I think you are still tired."

"No, I'm very awake and wanting my baby."

"Good morning Tyson family." Paul smiled pushing the door open holding the pink bundle "I took her from the nursery."

"Oh the perks for having a doctor as a best friend." Tony smirked.

"Here you are. She was a perfect angel last night." Paul smiled handing Teresa to Maria.

"You stayed with her?" Tony asked smirking.

"I'm Chief of surgery." Paul shrugged "Plus I mean come on, her godfather needed some bonding time."

"Godfather?" Tony and Maria looked at their friend.

"Yes godfather. I decided that's what I am. Either that or I'm Uncle Paul." Paul smiled.

Maria and Tony looked at each other and Maria nodded. Tony stood up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder "How about both?"

"Really?" Paul smiled hugging Tony.

"Get off me you great oaf." Tony shoved Paul and smiled at his friend. "Glad to see you like the idea."

"I love the idea." Paul smiled.

"I'm sure Christina will love it just as much." Maria said cooing at her baby.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't be opposed to it." Paul laughed.

Another two days passed before Maria and Teresa were allowed to go home. Paul's wife, Christina, and their three children were waiting for them when they arrived. Maria rushed to her friend and hugged her. Christina hugged her friend while holding a pink bundle close "She's getting so big." Maria smiled stroking the baby's head.

"Our girls will be the best of friends." Christina smiled.

"Yes they will. They will be sisters." Maria said hugging Christina's two other children as well.

"Auntie Maria can we see the baby?" Luke, Christina's eldest, asked.

"Of course." Maria took the baby from Tony and bent down so the children could see.

"She looks just like Uncle Tony!" Madeline smiled.

"Yes she does look a lot like Uncle Tony." Maria agreed.

"I think she looks more like Auntie Maria." Tony smiled.

"I think we should get the babies inside." Christina smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Maria smiled standing back up and walking into the large home she and Tony owned on the base. Another perk Maria liked. "Christina we can put the babies in Teresa's crib."

"Wonderful." Christina followed Maria down the hall.

"Come on you two, I'll make us a snack." Tony smiled picking Madeline up.

"Uncle Tony you're silly." Madeline giggled.

"Why thank you Maddie." Tony smiled.

"The girls are sleeping." Christina smiled walking out "As is Maria."

"Already?"

"Tony she had a rough delivery."

"That's very true."

"We're getting transferred!" Paul stormed into the house. "They are transferring us to some remote town up north!" he was angry.

Tony walked into the living room and looked at him confused "What?"

"You and I are being transferred! General Pearson just served them to me."

"This is insane! We both just had kids!"

"They don't care Ton!" Paul growled.

"Madeline, Luke you two head home. I'll be there soon." Christina said.

"Yes mommy." the two said running from the house.

"Alright now what exactly happened?" she asked looking at her husband.

"The General Pearson came to my office and told me that Tony was being promoted and transferred and I was being sent with him." Paul sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands.

"Northern Tennessee won't be that bad." Christina said sitting next to her husband.

"No it just means uprooting the kids, again." Paul groaned.

"Look Paul up north is better than out of state."

"General said that's next. Either another weird base or D.C. I'm hoping for the weird base." Paul sighed.

"It's not like we're getting sent to Hawaii there buddy." Tony smirked "Pearl Harbor is nothing compared to being up north."

"I know, I know." Paul sighed "Guess we better get packing. General wants us there in a week."

"I just finished the nursery." Tony groaned. This was not what he wanted to have happen.


	2. Where's Mommy?

Two years had passed since Paul and Tony had been transferred. Maria and Christina worked hard to make the transition easier for the children. Lacy and Teresa didn't seem to care. To them this base was the only home they had ever known. "Mami!" Teresa giggled running into the house one morning in December.

"Good morning hija!" Maria scooped her daughter up.

"Mami snow! Snow! Snow!" the two year old giggled.

"Yes lots of snow."

"Daddy snow!" Teresa giggled.

"Daddy is at work." Maria kissed her daughters cheek and went back to cooking.

"Maria!" Christina shouted running into the kitchen.

"Hello Christina, goodness are you alright? You are paler than a ghost!"

"Maria, Pearl Harbor."

"What about it?"

"It's been attacked."

"What?" Maria sank down into one of the breakfast chairs.

"They just announced it on the radio."

"Who would do something like this?"

"They aren't sure yet."

"Maria!" Tony's voice came through the house.

"In the kitchen."

"Daddy!" Teresa giggled running to meet her father.

"Not now Tessa." Tony patted her head and walked into the kitchen "Have you heard?"

"Yes, who would do such a thing?"

"They suspect the Japanese."

"Will we go to war?" Christina asked.

"No one is sure yet. President Roosevelt hasn't said one way or another."

"Tony this could mean war couldn't it?" Christina asked.

"I'd like to say no, but I know the answer is yes."  
Christina shook her head and placed her head in her hands "I'm going to go lie down." Maria said holding her head.

Tony's eyes followed his wife and he turned to Christina "They're becoming more frequent."

"What did Paul say?"

"He said that I need to watch her. That it could be a multitude of things. I can't lose her."

"You won't." Christina said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" Teresa cam up and pulled her fathers pant leg.

"Yes Tessa?"

Teresa held her arms up for Tony to pick her up "Where's mami?"

Tony obliged and kissed the little girls flushed cheeks "Taking a nap."

"Me nap?" Teresa asked snuggling into her fathers shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Tony asked.

"Me tired." Teresa yawned. "Nap wif mami."

"Ok sweetheart." Tony excused himself carrying Teresa into the master bedroom laying her beside a soft snoring Maria.

"Mami silly." Teresa yawned snuggling under her blanket.

Tony walked to Maria's side of the bed and kissed her softly. Maia sighed happily rolling over. Tony sighed walking from the room. Christina stood against the counter smiling "Both your girls sleeping?"

"Yes, thank goodness." Tony sighed.

"I'm going home to check on Lacy. Margaret can only handle her for so long."

"Luke and Maddie at school?"

"Yes, Luke is enjoying high school and Madeline can't wait to be there."

"Ever regret having them so far apart?" Tony asked grabbing an apple.

Christina shook her head "No, this works better. I have basically started over and it makes life fun."

Tony laughed "Go check on your girl." Christina laughed too and walked from the house giving Tony some peace and quiet. Opening the ice box Tony pulled the lemonade out and poured himself a glass. Walking onto the front porch of the large house he sat down enjoying the cool December air. "Now this is the life." he smiled to himself closing his eyes.

"DADDY!" a scream woke him up.

Jerking awake he jumped up dropping his lemonade glass. It shattered into tiny fragments, but he didn't care. Running into the house he ran to his bedroom throwing the door open. "What's wrong?" he asked picking Teresa up.

"Mami!" Teresa cried pointing.

Tony set Teresa on the bed and slowly walked to the other side "Maria." he shook her softly "MARIA!" he shouted lightly tapping her cheeks "Come on don't you die. Do you hear me Maria Theresa, don't you dare die." Tony looked at his scared two year old "Tessa go to Auntie Christina's."

"Mami." Teresa took a step towards them.

"Tess go!" Tony pointed. The little girl ran from the house as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Maria sweetheart come on." Tony looked at his wife.

"T….To….Tony." Maria gasped out tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"My love please." Tony begged holding her.

"I'm so sorry. Take care of Teresa. You two will need each other." she whispered.

"You aren't dying!" Tony growled.

"I am though my love. I am dying. Paul told me it was only a matter of time." Maria gasped from air slightly.

"No, there must be something." Tony said.

"Just hold me." Maria cried kissing her husbands hand.

Tony broke down holding her, kissing her, and whispering he loved her over and over. Christina rushed into the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks "Tony?" Tony shook his head and just rocked back and forth crying with Maria in his arms.

"Daddy?" Teresa said walking into the room.

"Christina take her out of here." Tony pointed.

"Tony," Christina started.

"Get her out of here!" Tony barked.

Christina was still crying as she picked Teresa up "Mami!" Teresa cried struggling against Christina's hold.

"Shh Tess please." Christina cried with the little girl.

"Christina get her out of here!" Tony yelled.

The yell jolted Christina and she rushed from the room to the kitchen where the phone sat. Picking it up she chocked back a sob "Operator." a nasally voice came through the receiver.

"Base hospital please."

"One moment please."

"Base hospital."

"Paul Frederick."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Christina Frederick."

"One moment Mrs. Frederick."

"Christina?" Paul's voice came through the receiver causing her voice to catch.

"Paul." she managed out.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Paul it's Maria."

Paul was silent for a moment "What happened?"

"Paul she's gone."

"How's Tony?"

"He's locked up in the room with her."

"Tess?"

"In my arms."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Christina hung the phone up and looked at the crying toddler in her arms. She hugged her closer and rocked back and forth on her feet trying to get the child to calm down. Paul came and helped Tony let go of Maria and the funeral arrangements were made. In the meantime Tony's focus was on Teresa trying to get her to understand that her mommy was never coming home. Christina spent more time at the house helping where she could.

"Where's Mami?" Teresa asked Tony again.

"Tessa, remember when we talked about angels?" Tony knelt down to the little ones level. She nodded "Mommy is with the angels now."

"Come back?" Teresa asked.

Tony shook his head "No sweetheart. Mommy is going to stay with the angels now."

"Why?"

"We all get to go there at some point. It was just her time to go."

"Me miss her." Teresa threw her arms around her father and sniffled.

"I know Button, me too." Tony closed his eyes as fresh tears fell from the corners of his eyes. The funeral was just days away and preparing Teresa for this was easier said than done. He knew his little soldier could handle it, but he feared of how she would do without a mother. The day of the funeral was hard as Tony dressed in his uniform. He loved wearing it, but today it wasn't for kicks. Today he was wearing it to his wife's funeral. Walking down the hall he entered his daughters bedroom where she sat in her black dress, black shoes, and her light auburn blonde hair pulled back into one braid with a black ribbon tied at the end.

"Ready Button?" he asked holding his gloved hand out to the little girl.

Teresa took it and sniffled as they walked out of the house. She knew what was going on now. She had a small understanding of it all. Walking hand in hand out of the house, Tony put her into the car and got in himself driving to the cemetery. The service was quick and by the end everyone was in tears. "I'm so very sorry for your loss." seemed to be the only words people could find to tell Tony.

All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and when he woke up things would be different, better. One could only hope.


	3. Off to War

Chapter 3: Off To War

When Tony did wake though, he found it was Thanksgiving nineteen forty one. Teresa was playing in the living room. He couldn't believe she was five already. "Hi daddy!" she smiled looking at her father.

"Hey Button."

"Uncle Paul called while you were taking your nap. He said he expects us there at five sharp and your bony ass better be there." Teresa repeated her uncle's words perfectly.

Tony's head snapped to the little girl "Sorry?"

"That's what he said. He said your bony.." she began again only to have her fathers hand cover her mouth.

"Thank you darlin'. Don't need to hear it again." Tony removed his hand "I'm going to kill Paul." he muttered.

"Don't kill Uncle Paul!" Teresa looked horrified.

"Your hearing keeping getting better." Tony chuckled.

"I has super hearing daddy." Teresa giggled.

"I believe you do. Now then what are we taking to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Aunt Christina said we should bring mashed potatoes!" she smiled brightly.

"Mashed potatoes?" Tony looked toward the kitchen and sighed.

"Don't worry daddy I'll make them." Teresa sighed walking into the kitchen.

It took Tony a moment to process what his five-year-old daughter had just said "What?"

He walked into the kitchen watching Teresa on her step stool peeling potatoes. She cut them with care and put them in a pot. Once she was done she carried the pot to the stove, lit the stove and walked away. Tony sunk into a chair and couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't cooked a meal…ever. This past year he thought Christina had been cooking his meals it had been his daughter. "Tessa?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Button, when did you start cooking?"

Teresa shrugged "I don't know, Aunt Christina taught me cause I asked."

"Why did you ask her?"

"I need to feed you. I'm the woman of the house now." Teresa said looking at her father.

Tony picked her up and held her close "You should be playing with dolls or worrying about little girl stuff. I can cook and clean."

"Daddy cooking and cleaning is work for the woman of the house. That's me!" Teresa said.

"Tessa, you're five."

"I'm still the lady of the house." Teresa argued wiggling out of her fathers arms and walking over to the stove where her boiling potatoes sat. Grabbing a towel she took them carefully off the stove drained the water in the sink and began preparing them.

Tony thrust a hand through his auburn hair and sighed. This was not what his little one should be doing. She was growing up to fast. "Can I help you?" Tony asked his daughter.

"Can you get the butter for me?"

"Of course." Tony opened the ice box and took the small butter plate out. "Here you go."

"I need these to be perfect. Grandma will be there after all." Teresa said finishing up the potatoes. Smiling at her work she got off her step stool and headed to her room.

"What?" Tony's eyes grew wide. He and his parents had butted heads since Maria's death and now they were coming for dinner.

Teresa came back a few minutes later dressed in her best dress "Ready daddy?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming?" Tony asked her.

"Of course. Uncle Paul said it was a time for family." Teresa said "Daddy can you grab the pot? We need to go."

Tony sighed and picked the pot up off the counter "Alright let's go."

Teresa smiled skipping from the house and down the street to her godparents house. She walked right in and didn't hold the door for her father "Grandma!" she smiled brightly running to her grandmothers open arms.

"Hello darlin' how are ya?" Catherine Tyson's Irish accent was music to the little girls ears.

"I'm doing very well grandma thank you." Teresa smiled.

"Tessa!" Allen Tyson's booming voice rang through the house as he hurried over to Teresa.

"Grandpa!" Teresa smiled leaning over her grandmothers arms reaching for her grandfather.

"A little help." Tony said from the door.

"Anthony darlin' how long have ya been standing there?" Catherine asked.

"Long enough ma. Let me in please?" Tony asked with a pleading look.

"Tony what are you doing out here?" Paul asked.

"Waiting for my mother to open the door." Tony sighed.

"Well here let me help you." Paul laughed opening the door and letting Tony in.

"Thanks. Tess you left your poor dad out there holding this pot." Tony looked at his daughter.

"Sorry daddy." Teresa giggled snuggling into her grandfather's shoulder.

"Someone's tired." Christina smiled.

"Nu uh." Teresa shook her head closing her eyes.

"Want grandpa to tuck you in?" Allen asked.

"Yes please." Teresa yawned.

"Allen, put her in Lacy's room. The bed's already made up for her." Christina smiled.

"Alright." Allen smiled back at her carrying the child upstairs.

Christina came over and yanked the pot from Tony. Tony looked at her "What is that about?"

"You brought a dead tired child here that's what." she snapped walking to the kitchen.

"You really want to go there Christina? Fine, who taught her to cook?" he followed her into the kitchen where Madeline stood chopping vegetables.

"She wanted to learn!" Christina retorted.

"Stop treating my daughter like an adult Christina! She's five. She needs a childhood." Tony practically growled.

"Any chance of that was taken away when Maria died." Christina frowned.

"Excuse me?" Tony paused looking at her.

Madeline had stopped cutting and looked at the two adults. Tony looked at her and then back at Christina "Madeline go upstairs and check on your sister." Christina said.

The teen looked up and nodded "Gladly." she rushed from the room.

"Now you want to repeat that?" Tony asked leaning both hands on the counter.

Christina sighed "Tony, any normal childhood went out the door when Maria became sick. You still haven't remarried."

"I won't remarry." Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Teresa needs a mother!"

"Christina, stop meddling in my life."

"Would you two cut it out!" Paul hissed walking into the kitchen.

"Paul I'm pissed at you too so butt out." Tony turned his glare towards Paul.

"Why are you mad at me?" Paul asked.

"You told my daughter that my bony ass better be here at five pm sharp."

"You swore on the phone with her! I thought you were talking to Tony!" Christina's eyes widened.

"It was a joke! I didn't think she'd repeat it!" Paul laughed.

"She's five!" Tony and Christina said together.

Christina got off the subject quickly looking at her husbands friend "Tony just let me set you up with a nice girl."

"No."

"Tony, Tessa needs a mother."

"No, she doesn't. She has everything she needs in me!"

"And what happens when she's a teenager huh? Or begins going through the change?" Christina asked.

Tony rolled his eyes "Then I will ask my sister or my mother or hell even you Christina, I have options."

"Tony what about this war?" Christina asked.

Tony looked furious and tried very hard to keep his cool "I will not marry someone and leave my daughter with her. That would be irresponsible. What if the woman was wonderful when I was around, but the minute my back was turned she beat Tess? Do you have any idea what that would do to me?" Tony asked.

Christina finally got it. The reason her husbands friend was so against remarrying. Fear. "Oh Tony."

"Just leave it alone Christina." Tony said walking out of the room.

Catherine walked into the kitchen and sighed "Christina I know ya meant well, but my poor boy is still grieving for his true love. Trying to push a date on him will only make it worse."

"It's been three years!" Christina exclaimed.

"Chrissie, I'm going to have to agree with Momma Caty here. If I died would you run out and marry someone?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are you forcing Tony to do that?" Paul asked walking after his best friend. "Ton wait up!"

Tony stopped at the fence and leaned on it "What Paul?"

"Look Christina was out of line, I know that." Paul sighed leaning against the fence too. "But you didn't have to loose your temper."

"I didn't loose my temper. I didn't yell at her." Tony said "I was simply passionate about her not setting me up on blind dates. Wouldn't be around to go on them anyway."

"What are you talking about Tony?" Paul turned his head.

"My orders came through yesterday, I was promoted to Colonel." Tony sighed shaking his head "A new post, a new division, and a new life for the next two years."

"Tony you're talking crazy." Paul said his eyes widening.

"Nope, the orders came in. Perks told me that I'm needed to lead a battalion." Tony sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"We're being shipped to Paris and from there will meet up with Patton." Tony looked at the sun slowly set.

"General Patton?" Paul asked "The General Patton?"

"Yes."

"When do you leave?"

"In a week." Tony sighed "I've already called my sister. She's flying in from Hawaii to take care of Tess."

"Hawaii?"

"She got sent there with a few other nurses." Tony shrugged.

"So Patty is taking care of her?" Paul smirked.

"That's the plan." Tony replied.

"You do realize your sister has no experience with kids right?"

"My daughter isn't a kid anymore thanks to your wife."

"Tony she didn't mean any harm."

"Paul the damage is done. Tess now thinks she's a young adult rather than a child." Tony continued to look out over the fields and took a deep breath blowing it out slowly "I didn't want my wife to die. I didn't want Tess to grow up motherless."

Paul looked appalled at what his friend said. "Of course you didn't. No one blames you Tony. Maria was sick. Even with modern medicine we couldn't know exactly what was wrong. We are years away from that."

"Tell that to Christina, she's blamed me everyday for Maria's death."

"She doesn't blame you."

"Sure seems like it." Tony muttered.

"When are you telling Tess?" Paul asked.

"Tonight, or tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll take her out for breakfast tomorrow, take her to the park and break the news to her then."

"That sounds like the way to do it."

"Paul! Anthony! Dinner is almost ready!" Catherine called out to them.

"Coming!" the men called back to her.

"Come on let's go eat some turkey and we'll worry about the other stuff later." Paul said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"That sounds like a plan." Tony smiled walking into the house to find a half asleep Teresa standing by the door "Hey Button, what are you doing up?"

"Hungry." Teresa yawned.

Tony smiled slightly picking the little girl up holding close. Teresa snuggled into his shoulder and began drifting back to sleep. He rocked back and forth humming softly to his little girl. Christina walked in to announce dinner was ready, but only gestured with her hands leaving the two alone in this private moment. Tony carried her back upstairs and into the guest bedroom laying her down. "Goodnight Button." he said softly kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?" the little one mumbled.

"Yes Button?"

"Don't leave me." she muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony said laying down on the bed.

"Thank you daddy." Teresa yawned snuggling into her fathers side falling asleep.

"You're welcome Button." Tony smiled shutting his own eyes humming a soft lullaby to his daughter.

When Tony opened his eyes again he saw the morning sun streaming through the window and his daughter no where to be found "Morning sleeping beauty." Paul laughed passing the bedroom.

"What time is it?" Tony asked running a hand over his face and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's seven thirty in the morning. You slept with Tess all night. Your mom thought it best if we just let you sleep. You missed Thanksgiving though." Paul smirked.

"Dang. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Stress is a killer." Paul smirked "Don't worry I took your parents to the train station."

"It's seven thirty their train leaves at two this afternoon." Tony said.

"Ok so I lied, they're downstairs trying to force feed your daughter breakfast." Paul smirked.

"That's right I was going to take her to breakfast."

"Better hurry before your mother makes her eat."

Tony smiled throwing a blanket off and heading downstairs "Hey Button, ready to go to breakfast?" he looked at his daughter who was being hovered over by his parents.

"Yes!" Teresa said hopping up and pushing between her grandparents.

"Let's go home and get dressed." Tony said holding his hand out.

"Daddy where are we going to breakfast?" Teresa asked as they walked out of the house.

"Your favorite diner." Tony smiled picking the girl up.

"Really? Do you think Lucy is working?"

"She might be." Tony chuckled looking at his daughter.

"I like her." Teresa said.

"I know you do." Tony opened the door and set Teresa down "Go change."

"Ok daddy!" Teresa giggled running up the stairs and was back down in no time dressed in a jumper.

"You look quite snazzy." Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Teresa smiled taking her father's hand and dragging him out to the car. "Come on daddy!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tony laughed opening the door of the car for her.

Teresa climbed in smiling. Tony started the car and drove onto the base parking in front of the diner. The two walked in, Teresa searching for her favorite waitress. She spotted her and waved "Hey Tess, hey Col. Tyson."

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

"Everyone knows." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Good to know." he sighed.

"We sure are gonna miss you round here." Lucy said.

"Are we going somewhere?" Teresa asked looking at her father.

"You haven't told her yet?" Lucy asked meeting Tony's blue eyes.

"No, I was going to tell her when we got here." Tony said.

"Tell me what?" Teresa asked tilting her head to the side.

Tony sighed kneeling down to his daughters level "Tessie remember when we talked about daddy maybe going to war?"

"Yeah." Teresa said.

"Daddy got a promotion and is being sent off to war." Tony looked at her.

Teresa sighed a little sigh and wrapped her little arms around his neck "I'll be a brave little soldier daddy I promise."

Tony closed his eyes hugging the little one promising himself he would come home to her. No matter what he would come home to her.


	4. Happy Birthday Tess!

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Tess

It had been six months since Tony had been shipped out and three since Paul had been sent overseas to a field hospital in France. Christina tried to have Teresa over to the house as much as she could, and as much as Patty Tyson would allow. Teresa sat happily at school listening to the teacher go on and on about mathematics. She was very excited to get home and spend some time alone while her aunt was at work. Teresa liked it this way, she liked being alone. She got to spend alone time talking with her father's picture and pretending that he was there with her. Patty would occasionally come home and catch Teresa doing this silly little routine and tried to talk her out of it several times.

This particular day was very special, today was Teresa's sixth birthday and she was happy she got to spend it with her best friend and at school. When recess came the teacher made a big deal that it was "Sgt. Tyson's daughter's birthday." and had the class sing her happy birthday. She was happy her father had been given another promotion, but she wanted to just be Tess, not Sgt. Tyson's girl.

"So mommy wants you to come home with me after school. She has a surprise for you." Lacy said as they walked out onto the playground hand in hand with their friend Gina.

"For me?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah I think it's your birthday present." Lacy said with a shrug.

"Wow, that's nice of her."

"My mommy baked you some cookies." Gina smiled.

"Really?" Teresa looked amazed that her friend's mom had done that.

"Yeah!" Gina giggled.

"That was very nice of her." Teresa smiled her front toothless smile.

"Did the Tooth Fairy come and visit you?" Lacy asked as they made their way to the swings.

"Uh huh, I got a mint sugar stick!" Teresa giggled "Aunt Patty said it's cause the Tooth Fairy wants me to loose more teeth." all three girls began to giggle as they walked to the three swings sitting down on them. "I'm glad they haven't taken our swings away."

"Mommy says it's cause the war isn't as bad. Our daddies should be coming home soon."

"You really think so?" Lacy and Teresa asked.

"Oh I know so." Gina said confidently.

"Wow maybe daddy will be home for Christmas!" Teresa said excitedly.

"That would be wonderful!" Lacy agreed.

When the bell ran the three walked back to class holding hands and giggling the whole way. "Girls." Ms. Yates looked at them.

"Yes ma'm?" the three asked together.

"Remember inside voices." she smiled putting a finger to her lips.

The girls nodded trying not to giggle as they passed the teacher. The rest of the day seemed to fly by after that. After school Teresa walked home with Lacy and walked into the house she had spent so many days in "Hi mommy!" Lacy smiled running to her mother.

"Hello Lacy!" Christina bent down and kissed her daughters cheek "Hello Tessa."

"Hi Aunt Christina." Teresa smiled.

"I bet you're here for your birthday present." Christina smiled back at her.

"Yes ma'm."

"Let me go get it."

"Hey Lacy." Madeline walked into the entryway smiling at her younger sister.

"What are you doing here?" Lacy asked hugging her sister.

"I came for Tessa's birthday of course!" Madeline smiled hugging Teresa while hugging her sister.

"Really? You came for my birthday?" Teresa asked in awe.

"Yes silly I came for your birthday." Madeline hugged her tightly.

"That was very kind of you." Teresa smiled.

"You always sound so grown up!" Madeline giggled holding the girls hands leading them into the formal living area.

"She lives with her aunt, it's bound to happen." Christina said walking in holding a small wrapped gift. "Here you are sweetheart."

"Thanks Aunt Christina." Teresa held the newspaper wrapped package "Can I open it?"

"Yes of course!" Christina sat down pulling Lacy into her lap.

Teresa smiled and opened the package carefully pulling out a simple blue printed dress "Aunt Christina it's so pretty!"

"Thank you Tessa." Christina smiled.

"Hello, hello!" Patty's Irish voice floated through the house.

"In the living room." Christina called.

"Teresa my darlin' there ya are. I was worried when I didn't see ya at the house." Patty smiled at the little girl. "What's that ya've got there?" Patty pointed to the dress.

"My birthday present from Aunt Christina." Teresa smiled brightly.

"It's very pretty that's for sure. You are an amazing sewer Christina."

"Thank you Patty."

"I've also got a present for the wee one." Patty smiled at her niece.

"I'm not a 'wee one' anymore!" Teresa said mimicking her aunt's accent perfectly.

"That may be, but you'll always be a wee one to me." Patty smirked "Now do ya want your present or not?"

"Yes!" Teresa giggled. Patty smiled again and handed the girl an envelope and in messy handwriting it read Miss Teresa "Button" Tyson. "It's from daddy!" Teresa practically yelled jumping up and down. Opening the letter she handed it to Madeline and climbed into the older girls lap.

Madeline smiled and read the letter to her "Dear Button, happy birthday! I wish I could be there with you blowing out the candles on that birthday cake I know your aunts are hard at work on. And if they aren't tell them to get a move on!" Teresa giggled "I know you want me there Button, and I wish I could be. This war will soon be over and I'll be back home with you making snow angels and terrorizing poor Lucy." Madeline smiled looking at Teresa who was smiling but had little tears running down her face. "Button you have the best birthday and know that I love you no matter where in this world I am. Love always and forever my favorite girl, Daddy."

"I want my daddy." Teresa sniffled.

"Oh darlin, he'll be home before ya know it." Patty said holding her arms out to the child.

Teresa ran to them throwing her arms around her aunt's neck "I miss him."

"Aye, I do too Tessie. I do too." Patty held her trying not to cry herself.

"How about we break the cake out?" Christina said.

"There's cake?" Madeline asked.

"I made it this morning." Christina smiled.

"Yay cake!" Teresa and Lacy cheered.

"Mom I'm going to make a phone call." Madeline said walking to her father's study.

"She's gotta call her boyfriend." Lacy giggled.

Teresa giggled "Ooooo."

"Alright you two knock it off." Christina said pulling the cake out of the icebox.

"It looks so good!" Teresa said licking her lips. The cake was small and would probably only give each person a small piece, but it would be so worth it.

"Patty could you get plates please?" Christina asked cutting into the cake.

"Of course." Patty said. She walked over and grabbed five plates and five forks.

"Thanks." Christina smiled.

"No problem at all." Patty said setting the plates on the counter holding each plate out to make serving easier.

"Alright here we go!" Christina lit the one candle they owned as everyone began singing "Happy Birthday" to Teresa.

"Make a wish darlin." Patty smiled.

Teresa closed her eyes and blew the candles out wishing that her father would come home soon safe and sound.


	5. Christmas Surprises and Tragedy

Chapter 5: Christmas Surprises and Tragedy

May seemed so long ago now and to a six-year old it was a lifetime. Days passed slower and minutes seemed like hours. It was now December and inching closer to Christmas. Montana was covered in snow which made walking a big no-no for the kids. School buses were brought in from other districts to help carry the kids home whether it be to the base or the development just outside the base. This is where Teresa and Lacy lived of course in the upscale homes. Teresa never understood why they lived in such big houses. Their neighbor had maids and butlers, another thing Teresa didn't understand. Today was a very exciting day, today the schools were let out early for the Christmas break. Once off the bus Teresa waved goodbye to Lacy and ran up the long drive of the house tossing her bag into the snow and falling backwards making a snow angel. Looking at the final product she smiled.

"Afternoon Miss Tess." the mailman smiled walking up the drive.

"Hi Mr. Larson." Teresa smiled.

"I have a letter here for you." Mr. Larson smiled back at the little girl.

"A letter for me?" Teresa asked as the mailman handed her the letter.

"Came on the truck this morning. Told them I'd deliver it myself."

"Thank you Mr. Larson!" Teresa giggled excitedly recognizing the messy handwriting on the front.

"Just doing my job. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Teresa smiled. Ripping open the letter she sat on the steps and read the letter hearing her father's voice as she did.

"Dear Button,

Merry Christmas! I know another Christmas without me and another year of Grandma force feeding you ancient fruitcake. Don't worry Button, this year will be different I promise. You are going to have a great Christmas and I know you will have lots of wonderful surprises come Christmas morning. Be good Button.

Love always and forever my favorite girl, Daddy"

Teresa folded the letter and stuck it in the pocket of her dress. Going back into the snow she picked up her wet bag and back up the front steps of the old house. Pushing the front door open she tossed her bag to the side like she did everyday and trudged through the entryway in her soaking boots. Looking up finally she saw a large Christmas tree decorated with all the trimmings and the inside of the house had been transformed into Santa's Workshop. "Wow." she said taking her boots off and walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch she looked around trying to figure out where all this had come from.

A woman in a business suit came around the corner and gasped "You!" she barked startling Teresa.

"Yes ma'm?" Teresa said getting up off the couch.

The woman took her by the arm and began dragging her towards the door. "This house is no place for a ragamuffin like you. Honestly, didn't your parents ever teach you not to enter strangers homes!"

"Sure they did. My daddy is overseas though and my mommy is in heaven."

"An officers daughter! That's even worse! Shoo and go back to the hole you crawled out of."

Teresa tilted her head to the side "But I live here." she said simply trying to yank her little arm back.

"I'm sorry you what?" the woman began to laugh.

"I. Live. Here." Teresa said again this time slower.

The woman continued laughing. "Delilah have you seen, oh hello dear." a younger woman smiled.

Teresa's eyes narrowed "Aunt Elizabeth."

"Oh don't be cross dear, I came for the holidays. Isn't that wonderful?" Elizabeth Tyson asked with a smile.

"You haven't been around in years." Teresa said crossing her little arms over her chest "You don't even sound like yourself."

"I know I've lost my accent. Honest though, it's still me." Elizabeth said.

"Tessie I'm home darlin, did you get the mail? There was nothin in there." Patty came around the corner and stopped short "Well if it isn't me sister Lizzie. What an unpleasant surprise it is to find you here after all these years."

"Patty please." Elizabeth begged.

"No, no you chose your silly career over family Lizzie darlin. Where were ya when Anthony needed help after Maria passed? Hmm? Or where were ya when Tessie started school? And the past five Thanksgiving's and Christmas' not even a note sayin ya were ok. Poor mother and da were right with worry."

"I know, I made a stupid mistake. I want to make it all better though. That's why I did all this for Tess."

"For me?" the six-year-old looked at everything.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled at her niece then looked at her sister "I've been writing with Tony. He forgave me. Can't you Patty?"

"Tessie, go practice the piano." Patty said.

"Yes ma'm." Teresa said without argument walking away.

"She plays?"

"For the past two years yes." Patty waited until Teresa has begun her scales. "Now ya mind tellin me what you're doing here?"

"Like I said, Tony forgave me. So I thought I would come and give Tess a nice Christmas to show how sorry I am. I hired Delilah here to decorate the house."

"How did ya get in?"

"The neighbor let me in. I told her who I was and she let me in."

"What are ya gonna do when mother and da get here tomorrow?"

"Beg for their forgiveness."

"And when that doesn't work?"

"If that happens then I will leave. However, if they welcome me back, you have to as well."

Patty narrowed her eyes at her sister then nodded "Fair enough."

"Good, now then Delilah and I have a lot to finish. Who knew Tony would have such a large house!" Elizabeth smiled walking off with Delilah going over the next part of their decorating plans.

Patty sighed and walked into the music room where Tess sat playing some Mozart "You're improving nicely Tessie."

"Thank you Aunt Patty." Teresa smiled brightly at her aunt.

"Another twenty minutes and then we'll get some dinner." Patty smiled.

"Ok." Teresa said going back to her music.

Patty smiled again and walked from the room closing the door to give the girl more privacy. Elizabeth's assistant was walking downstairs at the same moment and something grey caught Patty's eyes "What are ya doin with those stuffed animals?"

"These ratty things are going in the trash!" Delilah said in her snooty tone.

"I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

Patty glared taking the kola out and held it "Do ya have any idea what kind of damage ya could have done?"

"It's a ratty doll."

"Fred!" Teresa yelled running out of the music room "Aunt Patty why is Fred down here?"

"I was just going ta see if he wanted to join us for tea Tessie darlin'." Patty smiled handing her the kola.

"I think he would like that very much." Teresa smiled walking away hugging the kola.

Patty looked at Delilah and shook her head "Ya have no idea what ya could have cause."

"It's a ratty doll."

"My brother gave her that 'ratty doll' shortly after Tessie's mother passed on, rest her soul. Tessie hasn't ever been without him and I fear what would happen if she were to be away." Patty explained "She's just a wee one and one who has been though a lot."

Delilah's heart seemed to melt and she nodded "I understand, I'm sorry that I almost threw it out."

Patty nodded "Glad I stopped ya before ya did."

"Me too, I should get back to work." Delilah smiled walking away.

Patty nodded walking into the music room where Teresa sat at the piano playing her kola watching her atop the piano "Are ya ready for tea Tessie darlin?"

Teresa looked up "Yes Aunt Patty."

"Come on." Patty smiled at the little girl and extended her arms to her. Teresa ran to them letting her aunt pick her up and carry her to the parlor where the tea sat.

Patty saw her sister already in there and sighed "Thought I would join." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Teresa sat down in her fathers armchair her little legs swinging "Ok, but you have to be extra nice to Aunt Patty."

Elizabeth looked at the child and nodded "I promise to be nice."

"Then you can stay." Teresa smiled.

"Don't I get a say in it?" Patty asked her niece.

"No, you'll say no." Teresa said simply reaching for her class of milk.

"Aye but you're right. Alright girls tea time." Patty smiled.

"Ma'm this just came for you." The housekeeper Mrs. Knamm's smiled handing Patty a small envelope no bigger than a letter.

"Oh thank you." Patty reached for the envelope and opened it "What?" she breathed reading the contents.

"Patty?" Elizabeth looked at her sister.

"The hospital is sending nurses to Italy to a hospital in desperate need." Patty growled "I'm one of the nurses!"

"But it's almost Christmas!" Teresa complained.

"I know that Tessie darlin." Patty looked at her niece.

"I HATE this stupid war!" Teresa yelled throwing her cup on the ground not caring that her milk was all over the Persian rug. She ran upstairs crying.

"Poor thing." Elizabeth watched her run out.

"She's got Tony's temper that's for sure." Patty sighed "Lizzie promise me you'll look after here."

"I promise, but Patty they can't just send you overseas when there is a war going on! That's what army nurses are for not hospital nurses!"

"They're short staffed over there Lizzie. I have to go."

"What so I'm just supposed to sit back while both my siblings are overseas?" Elizabeth exclaimed shocked by her sisters calm demeanor.

"You are fighting a war here as well. Ya are in charge of our only niece." Patty told her "A little girl who could likely loose everything."

"You promise me you'll come back. I just got my sister back I won't loose her again."

"I will do everythin in my power to come home."

Elizabeth sighed "Guess that's all I can ask."

"Now then let's go get Tessie and calm her down!"

The next week flew by very quickly. Allen and Catherine came early to see their eldest daughter off and to help Elizabeth get settled in the house. Teresa spent most of her time at the Frederick's trying to make sense of everything that was happening. "Tessa!" Elizabeth called out on snowy afternoon.

"Gotta go Lacy!" Teresa smiled hugging her best friend.

"Bye Tess! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Teresa called over her shoulder. She ran up the long drive where her aunt stood holding a package and a letter.

"These are for you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Christmas isn't for another three whole days!" Teresa giggled.

"Yes, but these are special gifts and I am under the strictest of orders to make sure you open them right now." Elizabeth showed her the letter she had received.

Teresa giggled and ran inside where her grandparents sat "I got an early present!"

"What did ya get darlin?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know yet." Teresa sat beside her grandfather and waited to be handed her gifts. "Aunt Lizzie!" Teresa called when her aunt did not come in "Aunt Lizzie!"

"Where is she?" Allen asked.

"I don't know go check Allen." Catherine said before smiling at the child.

Allen nodded and walked out of the room. "I think it's from daddy. It has to be!" the little girl smiled brightly.

Allen came back a moment later leading a sobbing Elizabeth "Allen?" Catherine asked cautiously.

"It's Patty." Allen said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No, no." Catherine repeated over and over breaking down and crying as well.

Teresa knew what had happened before anyone had said it. Her aunt was dead. Getting up off the sofa Teresa ran out of the house and picked up the discarded letter, her aunts neat hand writing was etched on the front ripping open the letter she read it through her tears.

Dear Tessie darlin,

I hope my letter gets to you in time for Christmas. I miss you terribly and think about you and Aunt Lizzie often. You will never guess who I found wandering the streets when I arrived. That's right a one Sgt. Tony Tyson. Can ya believe it Tessie? Your dad is looking as handsome as ever. I've included a new picture for you as a gift. Open your present now darlin, it's from your dad and I.

Loves and squeezes,

Aunt Patty

Teresa folded the letter back up and looked in the envelope and found a picture of her dad and aunt together. Picking up the package she opened it to find a gorgeous china doll sitting in the package with a note in her father's messy hand "Her name is Samantha, Sam for short. I love you Tessa." Teresa began crying knowing that if her aunt died than her father could be next. This war needed to end so the violence would stop, the war needed to end so they could be a family once again.


	6. Orphan Tessie

Chapter 6: Orphan Tessie

A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanted to put a little warning on this story, this chapter will get kind of intense at the end. You may skip it if you like.

* * *

Teresa walked from school in the snow in late February. She hated taking the bus and getting looks from those people who had heard about her aunt. Gina had taking to walking with her. As they turned up the street Gina said her goodbyes and walked across the street to her house. Teresa walked along careful of where she stepped not wanting to fall into the snow. "Tessa?" Teresa heard someone say her nickname.

Looking up she saw a tall figure in front of her "Yes?" she answered wary of the man.

"It's me! It's Uncle Paul!" the man said with a big smile.

"Uncle Paul?" Teresa looked at him and then smiling brightly "Uncle Paul!" she ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetpea!" Paul laughed picking her up hugging her to him.

"Is daddy here too?" Teresa asked looking around.

Paul shook his head putting her down "No sweetheart, he's not home." his face was sad and something about it put Teresa on alert.

"Uncle Paul where's daddy?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a few months. I'm sure he's just fine though." Paul said putting a smile back on his face.

"Lacy will be happy to have you home. She talks about you all the time." Teresa said sadly "She gets to see you. You should go see her." she wiggled out of his arms walking home sadly. Walking inside the big house she dropped her bag and trudged upstairs.

"Tess is that you?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

"No."

Elizabeth laughed walking to where the young girl sat at the top of the stairs chin resting on her palm "What's wrong honey?"

"Uncle Paul's home." Teresa said wiping her nose as she sniffled.

"Uncle Paul? Paul Frederick?" Elizabeth asked walking upstairs.

"Yes. He's home. Lacy gets her daddy and I don't." Teresa whispered walking to her room and shutting the door softly. Elizabeth sat outside the young girl's room and listened wondering whether to go in or not. "It's me again, I was wondering if you could send my daddy home now. He's been over there for enough time and I haven't seen him at all. Lacy got her daddy back, so can't I have mine?"

Elizabeth let silent tears fall down her face as she listened to her niece talk about how much she missed her father. She moved back downstairs to start on dinner. The doorbell made her jump as she reached the last step, walking to the door she opened it just slightly "Yes?"

"Elizabeth Tyson?" the man asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth responded looking at him.

"My name is Colonel Rainer, may come in?" the man said removing his hat.

"Oh, um yes of course." Elizabeth moved letting the man in.

"Thank you ma'm." Colonel Reiner smiled slightly moving into the large house "You have a lovely house."

"Thank you, but it belongs to my brother." Elizabeth said "Shall we move into the parlor?" she offered gesturing with her hand.

"Ma'm." The Colonel reached into his pocket.

"Daddy's dead isn't he?" a little voice came from behind him.

The Colonel and Elizabeth turned to see Teresa standing there "Tess, why don't you go back upstairs?" Elizabeth looked at her niece.

"No, I want to know why he's here." She said.

The Colonel sighed and pulled the telegraph out of his pocket "I promised Tony if anything happened I'd deliver the news myself." He handed the piece of paper to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shook her head backing away from the paper he held out "No, that's impossible. I just got a letter from my brother that said he was fine and well."

"Ms. Tyson I know this is hard for you to understand." He pressed the telegraph into her hand "But Tony is gone."

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed her knees failing she crumpled to the floor.

Teresa stood there unmoving. She was in complete shock "Miss Elizabeth?" Mrs. Knamm ran into the room looking at the crumpled young woman.

Not able to handle anymore Teresa ran out of the house down the drive and down the street not once stopping. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. This was the first time she registered she had forgotten a coat and that she was cold. She wandered through the thick woods trying to find shelter. Finally coming to a small cluster of trees with no snow on the ground she sat down hugging her knees to her chest "HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at the sky "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD COME HOME!" she began to cry then. Teresa was now an orphan and she knew what the state did with orphans. She would be sent to an orphanage and would have to pray that someone adopted her. Lying down on the cold ground she cried closing her eyes.

Further in the wood two brother walked along laughing carrying chopped firewood "Think we got enough wood?" the larger of the two asked.

"No, I'm sure Esme will send us out for more later." The other laughed.

They continued walking before one of them stopped "Do you hear that?"

The other listened "No, hearing things again Emmett?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes "Edward I'm serious. They sound hurt."

Edward rolled his eyes and listened for any sound. He heard the faint whimper and cries coming from a distance "Oh now I hear it. It sounds like a child."

"Think we should investigate?" Emmett asked.

"It should be fine." Edward shrugged as the two dropped their wood piles and headed toward the sound. They came into the small clearing where the child lay curled in a ball "It's a little girl."

"She doesn't look much older than six." Emmett leaned down and touched her arm "Gees she's colder than us!" he stripped his large coat off wrapping the girl in it. "We should get her to Carlisle."

Edward nodded "It'll be faster if we run."

"What about her?" Emmett asked.

"She won't know the difference." Edward said breaking into a run. Emmett nodded taking off after him holding Teresa close to him. When they entered the hospital the nurse looked up.

"Hello boys."

"Where's Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"He's just coming out of surgery. What have you got there?" she walked around the desk pulling the coat aside "Oh dear, where did you find her?"

"In the woods, curled up under some trees." Edward said.

"Let's get her into a room." The nurse led them down the hall to an empty room "Place her here. I'll go get extra blankets. Keep her awake."

"How?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"I don't know."

"Daddy." Teresa mumbled tears streaming down her cheeks "No, daddy!"

Edward and Emmett exchanged looks before Carlisle came in with a confused expression "What happened?" he asked the two.

"Nothing, Esme sent us out for firewood and we came upon Teresa in the woods." Edward shrugged.

"Teresa?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward "I see, we'll need to find her family."

"They live in the big Victorian houses just north of 5th street." Edward told him.

Carlisle nodded "Emmett, would you go inform her family please?"

"Me? Why not Edward?"

"I need Edward to go and inform Esme why you two are late."

"Right." Emmett sighed walking from the room grabbing his coat as he did.

Back at the house panic and absolute chaos was going on "What do you mean she's gone?" Paul yelled looking at Elizabeth and Mrs. Knamm.

"Exactly that Paul and don't you yell at me!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Calm down!" Christina hissed "We'll find her."

"Where? The police have been looking for two hours!" Elizabeth was hysterical.

Mrs. Knamm walked from the room having heard the front bell. Opening the door she was surprised to find a young man standing there "Yes?"

"Is this the Tyson home?" he asked.

"Yes it is."

"I'm sorry to intrude, my brother and I were out looking for firewood and we came upon a little girl."

"Teresa?" Mrs. Knamm asked.

"That's what she said her name was." The young man smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Well that's the thing, she was so cold we took her to the hospital. Our father is a doctor, he asked me to come and inform you."

"Oh thank goodness. Please won't you come in?" Mrs. Knamm moved so he could come in.

"No thank you ma'm. I just wanted to tell you where she was." He said turning from the door walking down the steps and onto the drive.

"Wait!" Mrs. Knamm called.

The young man turned "Yes?"

Mrs. Knamm came out and pressed a bill into his hand "Thank you."

"Ma'm this isn't necessary."

"Yes it is." Mrs. Knamm looked at the strapping young man "May I at least know the name of the man who found our Tessie?"

"Emmett." He sighed.

"Well thank you Emmett. We are forever in your debt." Mrs. Knamm turned and walked back in "She's alright!"

"What?" Elizabeth ran into the front room "Where is she?"

"The hospital, two young men found her and rushed her there."

"How did you find out?" Paul asked.

"One of them came to the house and told me."

"Come on then." Christina smiled "Let's go check on our girl." The four adults piled into the car and drove as fast, and as safely, as they could to the big hospital.

The nurse at the front station looked up as Elizabeth approached "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my niece. Teresa Tyson?"

"Oh yes the little girl the doctor's sons brought in. She's in room 302. I'm afraid only one of you may go back at a time."

"You go Lizzie." Paul said "Tell her we're out here."

Elizabeth nodded walking to the indicated room. Walking inside she saw Teresa wrapped in many blankets "Oh Tessie." She placed her hand on the small girl's cheek.

"Aunty Lizzie?" Teresa coughed opening an eye.

"Hey Button." She smiled.

"Is daddy really dead?"

Elizabeth nodded more tears falling down her face "I'm afraid so."

Teresa turned away from her crying "Hey now, no tears there bright eyes." A voice from the doorway made Elizabeth turned. A young, gorgeous, doctor stood there looking at Teresa.

"But Dr. Cullen," Teresa sniffled "my daddy is never coming home."

Carlisle nodded "I know, but he's always with you."

"He is?" the little girl wiped her eyes.

"Yep right here." Carlisle pointed to his heart "He will always be there."

Teresa put her hand to her heart and smiled a little "Always and forever my favorite girl." She whispered.

Carlisle smiled and turned to Elizabeth "You must be Elizabeth."

"Yes. How is she?"

"Extremely cold." Dr. Cullen chuckled "Most kids would be suffering from hypothermia, but Tess seems to be doing just fine. She'll need lots of rest."

Elizabeth nodded "Thank you so much Carlisle. This has been a very trying day."

Carlisle nodded "Tess told me. I am very sorry for your loss." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Teresa "Well Button, shall we get you home?"

Teresa nodded sitting up and holding her hands out to her aunt. The next two weeks passed by so quickly. Before anyone knew it they were sitting in the small cemetery attending Tony's funeral. Teresa stood in the front with her aunt and grandparents. Catherine was crying, Elizabeth was sobbing into her father's shoulder, and Allen just stood there unmoving. Teresa listened to the eulogy.

"Sergeant Anthony Tyson was a good man. A good soldier, a good friend, a good husband, but most importantly he was a father. The best there is. Probably better than me." Paul said chocking up. "I met Tony when we were kids. Both of us Army brats. We grew up as brothers, and when we entered high school we met two of the most beautiful girls on the planet. Of course both of us were to damn scared to approach either one of them. So we approached the other for each other." he laughed at the memory "Maria and Christina slapped us both." Everyone around let out a watery laugh or they chuckled.

Several more people got up and talked about how great Tony was. Then it was time for the final goodbye "Color guard retire the colors!" the general shouted. The pallbearers took the flag from Tony's coffin and folded it up. The general took the flag and tucked it securely under his arm. "Salute!" the general shouted. Teresa watched as everyone in uniforms hands flew to their foreheads in the perfect salute for their fallen comrade. Not caring that she was a girl Teresa saluted her father as well as he was lowered into the ground and one last shot was fired in his honor.

The general walked over knelt handing Teresa the folded flag "You'll make your father proud one day Teresa. I know you will."

She looked at him and wiped the tears, which threatened to fall, away. "I'll be brave for my daddy." she whispered hugging the flag to her chest. At the wake everyone offered their condolences to the family and all Teresa could do was hold her Samantha, Fred Wolla, and the flag. The three things that represented what she had lost. The doll was her Aunt Patty, Fred Wolla her mother, and the flag her father.

"What will you do now?" Catherine asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. I can't handle this, but I will." She said looking at her mother.

Catherine nodded. The wake ended a few hours later and all the neighbors chipped in with the cleanup. The snow was melting when Teresa went back to school. She didn't talk to anyone just sat there in class trying not to get into anyone's way. On the playground she sat on a swing unmoving and not talking. "She's no fun anymore." Lacy whispered in class.

"How would you feel if your daddy died?" another girl hissed "Leave Tess alone!"

"Hmph." Lacy turned her nose up turning away.

After school Teresa trudged home slowly, walked up the drive with no enthusiasm and entered the house uncaring "Aunt Elizabeth I'm home." She called out. She got no answer "Aunt Lizzie?" she walked further into the foyer "Hello?" something dripped onto her head "Huh?" reaching up she pulled hand down with red on it. Looking up she screamed, a blood curdling scream. She couldn't stop. For there, swinging from the chandelier was her aunt. Wrists cut and rope around her neck. Teresa Tyson continued to scream even after her aunt had been lowered and taken from the house.

* * *

A/N: Well there we go! There's Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Orphanage

Chapter 7: Orphanage

A/N: Hello everyone! Just a quick little note, hopefully you have all been enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This chapter may move fast so I just wanted to warn you up front. Enjoy the chapter!

_Ever since I came home to find Aunt Elizabeth…you know. Well I've been having nightmares. They are vivid and scary and just plain horrible! I've been waking Lacy up when this happens which makes Christina mad. I don't care and neither does Uncle Paul, but nonetheless what Christina wants she gets. So I'm off to the orphanage. Goody. Uncle Paul says it will be ok and that I will make lots of new friends. I don't really believe him. I think he's only saying that to make me feel a little better. It really only makes me feel worse. He bought me this journal to help and to write everything down that is bothering me. That seems to be a lot lately. What with the nightmares, no friends at school, and no more people who love me. I think I'm going to stop writing now. _

Paul looked solemn as he entered the room taking Teresa's suitcases. "Ready sweetpea?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked with a sad look.

"Afraid not." He sighed walking out to the truck placing her bags in the back and helping her into the passenger seat. Getting in the ride was silent for the most part "Tessa, I'll be at the hospital a lot. I'll come visit." He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You don't have to." she mumbled holding her koala.

"Come on." He sighed getting out of the truck grabbing her suitcases. He took her hand as they walked to the front doors. He knocked on the door and a young nun answered.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Sister Anne? I'm Paul Fredericks, we spoke on the phone?"

Sister Anne looked at Teresa and then at him "Of course, please come in."

Paul picked the little girl up as before they walked in "This is Teresa." He said setting her down.

"Hello." She smiled kneeling down to her eye level "My name is Sister Anne."

"Hi." She said shyly.

Sister Anne smiled at her and extended her hand "Go on sweetpea." Paul smiled letting go of Teresa's hand.

Sighing she took her hand and found she wasn't as scared anymore. Paul handed her the suitcases and he turned toward the door, he looked ready to cry "Shall we go get you settled?" she asked with a smile."

"Okay." Teresa whispered.

They walked through the narrow hallway past a few girls walking together. Sister Anne looked down at her and noticed the koala "I like your bear. Does he have a name?"

"Fred Wolla."

She stopped and knelt down taking Fred's paw "Well hello Fred, it is very nice to meet you."

Teresa giggled "Sister Anne that's silly!"

"Hmm it might be, but it's my job to welcome all of our new friends." She smiled brightly.

Taking her hand again they walked up the stairs and into a large room with six beds in it "What's this place?" she asked.

"This is your new room."

"Why are there so many beds?"

"Well because you will have other girls sleeping in here with you."

"Oh."

"Sister Anne?" an older girl came into the room smiling.

"Yes Kathleen?"

"Sister Lazarus wanted me to tell you that dinner will be a little late tonight." Kathleen told Sister Anne.

"Oh, alright. Thank you Kathleen."

Kathleen looked at Teresa "Who's this?"

"Oh this is a new girl. Kathleen I would like you to meet Teresa and her friend Fred."

"How do you do Teresa?" Kathleen smiled "Oh and hello to you too Fred."

Teresa giggled "You people sure do like to greet stuffed animals."

"Well it's nice isn't it?" Kathleen smiled.

"Have you finished your homework?" Sister Anne asked her.

"Yes, I'm helping the younger ones with theirs."

"Wonderful. How is Madeline doing with her multiplication tables?"

"She's doing better, much better than she was doing."

"Tess, what grade are you in?" Sister Anne asked me suddenly.

"Second." Teresa answered her.

"You, Madeline and Nadine are all the same age then. Wonderful!" she smiled brightly at me "Would you like to meet them?" Teresa nodded and took her hand again as they walked from the room. Walking into a small room with small tables sat a group of girls "Everyone, this is Tess." Sister Anne announced.

"Hello Tess!" the girls answered.

"Hello." she responded shyly.

"Tess, why don't you sit with Maddie and Nadie while they work on their homework."

"Ok." She shrugged sitting down next to the two girls. "Hi I'm Tess."

"Hi I'm Madeline and this is my friend Nadine." Madeline smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two."

"You as well." Nadine said looking at Teresa.

"So are you all settled in?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, my suitcase is on my bed if that's what you mean."

"We'll help you move your things into your space." Nadine smiled.

"Thank you." Teresa smiled slightly at the girls.

The rest of the day moved quickly and Teresa was surprised at how welcoming the girls in the orphanage were. They knew what it was like to lose a parent, or parents. None of them had been through the horrors Teresa had been through, but no one thought her to be strange. After dinner the girls were sent to their rooms to get ready for bed. They brushed their teeth, combed their hair, said their prayers and went to bed. Well that is everyone went to bed but Teresa. She sat on her bed in the dark afraid to close her eyes. The other girls were all sleeping already by the time Teresa finally lay her head down. She tried very hard to think of happy thoughts, but the horrors of two weeks ago crept into her mind and the screaming began.

Madeline was the first one up running to her new friends bed "Tess, Tess!" she shook her trying to wake her up, but the little girl just crept screaming. "Naddie go get Sister Anne!"

"I'm too sleepy." Nadine said rolling over.

"Someone go get Sister Anne!" Madeline said climbing onto Teresa's bed and holding her friend.

Teresa still screamed as Molly, another girl in the room, ran out to get the kind nun. Sister Anne ran in moments later her robe flying behind her and her hair falling down her back. The sister leant down and slowly began talking to Teresa "Tess, Tess you need to wake up now. The nightmare will only continue to consume you. Come now child let God in and help you heal."

Teresa slowly woke and looked around the room "Oh no I did it again didn't I?" she sniffled.

"It's okay Tess." Madeline said hugging her. Nadine came over and also crawled onto the bed sucking on her thumb.

Molly, Chloe, and Lindsey stared confused "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare girls, crawl back into bed and get a good night sleep." Sister Anne smiled.

Teresa sat on her bed unmoving. She was afraid to go to sleep now "Sister Anne?" she whispered.

"I know, come with me." Sister Anne smiled holding her hand out. Teresa gladly took it walking with her to the small kitchen where other nuns sat drinking steaming cups of something.

"Sister Anne, I'm glad you could join us. Who is your young companion?" the eldest of the nuns asked.

"Reverend Mother, this is Teresa Tyson. She just joined us here this afternoon." Sister Anne picked Teresa up as the young girl had started to shake.

Reverend Mother walked over and touched Teresa's cheek "Why so solemn my child?"

Teresa shook her head and buried her face in Sister Anne's shoulder. "Teresa would you like some coco?" one of the nuns asked "I make a mean cup with extra coco and some sugar cookies to enjoy with it." She smiled brightly.

Teresa looked at Sister Anne who smiled and nodded. She looked at the nun and nodded "Yes please." She whispered.

"Wonderful!" she smiled getting up "Why don't you sit down and we can all get to know each other."

Sister Anne put Teresa on the bench and sat next to her "Now then why don't we all introduce ourselves to young Teresa." Reverend Mother smiled "I'm Reverend Mother."

Teresa smiled slightly at her "Hello."

Another older nun smiled "I'm Sister Lazarus. I'm the cook here."

"Hi, dinner was very good tonight." Teresa complimented.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sister Mary Patrick." The nun making her coco smiled "I'm in charge of the music class here."

Teresa perked up slightly "There's a music class here?"

Sister Mary Patrick nodded "Yes, do you sing?"

Teresa shrugged "A little, I play the piano though."

"Wonderful! We could use a good pianist."

Teresa smiled looking back to the table full of nuns "I'm Sister Adelaide I make sure you girls have uniforms for school."

"We wear uniforms?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, you will attend the school here." Sister Anne smiled. "Would you like that Tess?"

Teresa smiled "I would like very much."

"Wonderful!" Sister Mary Patrick smiled setting the coco and plate of cookies in front of Teresa.

"They look so yummy." Teresa smiled picking up the warm cookie with blue sprinkles on top.

"Where did you get sprinkles?" Reverend Mother asked.

"That wonderful Mrs. Cullen brought them."

"She truly is a blessing to this establishment." Sister Lazarus said with a heavy sigh.

"Who is Mrs. Cullen?" Teresa asked taking a sip of the thick coco.

"She's a patron of this orphanage. Her husband is a doctor next door." Sister Anne smiled.

Teresa looked at her for a moment "Dr. Cullen is married?" she asked.

"You know Dr. Cullen?" Sister Adelaide asked.

Teresa nodded "Yes, he treated me for slight hypothermia last month." She said.

"Slight hypothermia?" the nuns were shocked.

Teresa shrugged "It was right after we got word of daddy. I ran into the snow and curled up. I was so cold I just wanted to sleep. The doctor's sons found me and took me to the hospital."

"Ah yes Emmett and Edward. Both fine boys." Reverend Mother smiled.

"Edward sometimes helps with the music class." Sister Mary Patrick said.

"Really? I never did get to thank him. Maybe I will get the chance to!" Teresa smiled before yawning.

"Uh oh, looks like someone is tired." Sister Anne said picking Teresa up.

"No I'm not." Teresa yawned again.

Sister Anne laughed softly walking back to the five to eight dormitories placing Teresa in her bed. After she knew Teresa would sleep soundly through the night she walked to her own room saying a prayer that the child would soon be adopted by a wonderful family who would love her dearly.


	8. Adoptions

_It has been three months four days three hours fourteen minutes and fifteen seconds since Paul and Christina dropped me off at the orphanage. I really don't like it here. The nightmares aren't as frequent anymore, and Maddie and Naddie are always there for me. I like them; Katie is okay, but sometimes she acts like a snooty know-it- all. The only thing that makes it better is the weekly visits from Mrs. Cullen and her son Edward. I finally got to thank Edward from saving me that night. Mrs. Cullen beamed proudly at her son when I thanked him. The other nuns really like them. That makes things better. They really make this dreary place brighter. Edward says that I'm special and my piano skills are most impressive. Katie has a crush on him. She won't admit it, but I know she does. I've read her diary. Maddie and Naddie think we shouldn't continue reading it, but what else is there to do here? Sister Anne has become like a big sister and as much as I shouldn't think this way, Mrs. Cullen has become like a mom to me. _

Teresa placed her pen down and looked at the page she had written. She was already on her eighth journal since arriving at the orphanage. After the night she stayed up with the sisters, Reverend Mother arranged for Teresa to talk to a dear friend of hers. Father Francis Muchaly was very young and he seemed to know where Teresa was in life. He came to visit her every day for a month and a half and he asked her to write in her journals so the thoughts were no longer in her head. "A clear and empty mind makes for a good night sleep." He told her with a smile "And nightly prayers of course." He would add with a light chuckle. Teresa would always laugh with him and shake her head at the priest. After the second month he told her she no longer needed him.

"But what if the nightmares come back?" Teresa had asked scared.

"They won't Tess." Father Muchaly placed a hand on her cheek "Think happy and positive thoughts."

Teresa giggled and rolled her eyes "I'm not going to Neverland Father Muchaly!"

The young priest always laughed "Are you sure? Neverland is after all the place of childhood dreams and fantasies."

"Yes, but those are for children and I'm not a child anymore."

"You will always be God's child, little one."

Teresa remembered then that the priest had kissed her forehead and left. She found out a few days later that Father Muchaly had been called to Rome where the Pope wanted to make him a Bishop. Teresa had been sad at first, but Sister Anne cheered her up by telling her she could still write to him. This had brightened Teresa up and she sent her young priest friend a letter every day.

"Tess comes on Mrs. Cullen and Edward is here!" Trisha giggled running in.

Teresa looked at her and nodded "I'm coming." she followed Trisha downstairs and gasped at the big Christmas tree that Edward help up "Edward it's so beautiful!"

Edward smiled a very crooked smile at her "Thanks Teresa. Sister Anne, where would you like the tree?"

Sister Anne looked at Edward and Mrs. Cullen speechless "Mrs. Cullen your kindness is overwhelming! This was going to be the first Christmas the children wouldn't have a tree."

Mrs. Cullen smiled at her "It's the least we can do. I wish there was more we could do."

"Edward will you put the tree in the parlor?" Sister Anne asked him.

Edward nodded "Of course, Teresa why don't you come help me."

"I can help you." Katie offered coming to her side "It's a little too big for Tess to help with."

Teresa looked at her funny "I'm not a baby Katie."

"No, but that's a very heavy tree and you are a little girl."

Teresa looked at her scrunching up her face "I'm almost eight. I'm not a little girl."

"Tess, you are a little girl." Katie smiled.

Teresa narrowed her eyes "You are just helping because you like Edward." She blurted out.

"Tess!" Katie's jaw dropped.

"Well it's true!" Teresa defended herself.

Edward smiled and ruffled Teresa's hair "Come on you can help me."

"Sister Anne, may I speak with you a moment?" Esme asked.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen, we can talk in my office." Sister Anne led the way.

"What are they going to talk about?" Teresa asked Edward.

"Grown-up stuff." Edward smiled again.

_He sure does have a nice smile. I wish he would smile more. _Teresa sighed looking at the older boy. As if he could read her mind Edward smiled again with a small chuckle "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Tess, come on let's get this tree up." Edward set the tree up in the parlor and pulled out boxes of brand new ornaments.

Teresa's eyes lit up "Wow." She breathed touching one of the hand crafted glass balls "They're so beautiful."

"They are pretty aren't they?" Edward asked her "My sister picked them out."

"She has good taste." Teresa said carefully lifted the ball and placed it on the tree branch. _I didn't think I would ever like Christmas again. It's still not the same as being with a family, but Edward and Mrs. Cullen are pretty close to being just that. _She sighed to herself. She looked at Edward and saw his face was sad "Sometimes I think you can read my mind Edward."

Edward froze looking at her "What?"

Teresa looked at him and shrugged "I don't know, I just think that sometimes you can read my mind. You are always so perceptive and you always smile when I think about you smiling more. It's just interesting is all."

Edward nodded "I wish I could read minds, wouldn't that be something?" he said almost bitterly.

Teresa shook her head "I think it would be awful."

Edward looked at her "You do?"

"Sure, sometimes you wouldn't want to hear what people are saying yet you wouldn't be able to help it. You would hear them." Teresa shuddered.

Edward shook his head "You are the only person I have ever met who has not wanted to read minds."

Teresa shrugged hanging another ornament "I'm pretty good at reading people. I can tell that you wouldn't actually like to read minds if it were possible. Also, you really don't want to be here."

Edward looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Edward you can put on a brave face all you want, but you hate coming here. Es...your mom makes you come and there is, no ifs, ands, or buts about it you have to come." Teresa said as she hung more ornaments.

Edward chuckled "Are you sure you can't read minds?"

Teresa beamed a smile toward him "That would be something wouldn't it?"

Edward shook his head as they continued to decorate the tree. Edward knew what his parents were planning and he did not like the idea one bit. He said nothing to them, but this child was something special. "Edward, would you mind watching the girls outside? I'm going to be awhile with your mother." Sister Anne asked poking her head out of the office.

"Of course." Edward nodded.

"Maybe we can make a snowman." Teresa smiled.

"Maybe." Edward sighed.

"You don't have to." Teresa said looking down "I know you don't want to be here, so I won't force you to do anything."

"Teresa," he began.

"Tess." She interrupted.

"What?" Edward looked confused.

Teresa looked at him with confidence and defiance in her eyes "If we're going to pretend to be friends I like to be called Tess, not Teresa."

"Alright, Tess it's not that I don't want to build a snowman and engage in all sorts of holiday fun. It's just I've never been one for snow." He told her.

"Maybe I can change your mind." She smiled running outside not grabbing her coat. Edward followed her not thinking about it. Teresa threw snow at him and the other girls joined them. They laughed the afternoon away until Sister Anne rushed out.

"Teresa! You will catch your death! Come inside this instant and put your coat on!" she scolded.

Teresa shook her head "I'm having too much fun! It's not even that cold!" she giggled falling into the snow and soaking her dress.

"Teresa Tyson you come in here this instant!" Sister Anne insisted again.

Teresa sighed getting up and took the coat putting it on "There." She turned and went right back into the snow playing with all her friends. Sister Anne simply shook her head and walked back inside not even thinking about Teresa's soaking wet dress and stockings. The girls played outside for another hour or so before coming inside.

"Edward we must get going." Esme smiled walking over to her son.

Edward nodded and said his goodbyes to the girls. Teresa sat by the tree for what seemed like hours before the sneezing began "Tess, are you alright?" Sister Anne asked.

Teresa nodded "Yes I'm," _cough cough _"fine." She said coughing again.

"Tess, were you wearing that dress outside?" Sister Anne asked walking over and touching the ice cold dress "Oh dear Lord in Heaven. Katherine, please go and get lots of blankets. Maddie, go and get Tess' kola. Naddie, I need you to get her some warm clothing alright?" the girls all nodded and ran upstairs doing as the Sister had asked. Sister Anne proceeded to strip the child of her wet clothing and wrapping her quickly in a thick wool blanket Katherine handed the Sister.

"It's all itchy!" Teresa complained.

"I brought warm pajamas." Naddie smiled.

"Thank you." Teresa said between another fit of coughing.

Sister Anne helped her into the pajamas and continued wrapping blankets around her. The girls all went to bed a few hours later and Teresa lay coughing in her bed. The girls in the room covered their heads with their pillows trying to block the sound out. At 3o'clock in the morning the coughing stopped and was replaced by raspy wet coughs that were much worse. Having quite enough of it all Chloe left the room to find one of the sisters "Make it stop!" Chloe begged pulling Sister Mary Patrick into the room.

"Oh dear." The kind sister rushed to Teresa's bedside and placed a hand on her forehead. She picked the small girl up gently and rushed from the orphanage and around the corner to the hospital.

"Sister Mary Patrick?" the nurse at the station looked alarmed.

"Please one of our girls has fallen ill."

"Oh goodness, Doctor Cullen." She called to the passing doctor.

Doctor Cullen turned and walked over "Sister." He said bowing his head slightly "What's wrong?"

"Please doctor, Teresa is burning up." She passed the child to the doctor and sat down in a chair.

"Nancy, get her a cup of coffee and maybe doctor it with something."

"Yes sir." Nancy smiled walking away from the station.

Carlisle carried Teresa into a room and placed her on the bed checking her over and listening to her lungs "Well Teresa it seems you have caught a nasty cold."

Teresa coughed looking at him "A cold?"

"Yes, we're going to have to keep you here for a few days to watch it."

"No, I need to get back! I promised Edward I would finish decorating the tree!" Teresa said eyes going wide.

"Edward will understand I'm sure." Carlisle said placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Doctor Cullen please!" Teresa begged.

"Teresa I promise you Edward will understand." Teresa sighed and lay back in her pillow covering her mouth as she began coughing "Get some rest. I'll come check on you in a little while." He offered her a small smiled walking out.

"Cullen." Paul said cooly as he passed.

"Hello Dr. Frederick." Carlisle said in a friendly tone.

"New patient?" Paul asked gesturing to the room.

He nodded "Yes, one of the orphans."

Paul snapped his head toward the room "Which one?"

"Teresa Tyson." Carlisle said.

"Shit, why didn't anyone tell me she was here?" Paul growled moving towards the door, but Carlisle stopped him "Let go of me."

"She needs to rest. She doesn't need you bursting in there to poke and prod her."

"Why would I poke and prod my goddaughter?" Paul asked.

Carlisle looked at him confused "Your goddaughter? Why is she in the orphanage then?"

"My wife and daughter couldn't handle Tess' um well her constant nightmares. The screaming kept Lacy up and Christina said she was just a constant reminder of Maria."

"I see. Well you have no claim to her I'm afraid and she needs her rest." Carlisle said shutting the door to Teresa's room and looked at Paul daring him to cross him.

"You know Cullen one of these days you are going to mess with the wrong person." Paul said in a cool voice.

Carlisle simply shrugged "I'll just have to keep both eyes open."

"Carlisle." He heard the smooth voice he loved and turned to see his wife standing there.

"Hello Esme." He smiled.

Esme moved forward "How is she? Sister Anne called me."

"She's fine. Just a bad cold, she'll need to stay here so we can watch her."

Esme nodded "May I see her?"

"Of course." Carlisle said opening the door for her.

Paul looked furious "Mind telling me why your wife gets to see Tess and I don't?"

Carlisle took a deep breath "Because my wife has adopted Tess."

Inside the room Esme moved carefully towards the small girl's bed and took her hand "Mommy?" Teresa whispered in her sleep.

"Shhh it's alright Tess. You're okay now." Esme said smoothing her hair.

Teresa's eyes fluttered open looking at Esme "Mrs. Cullen? What are you doing here?"

"Sister Anne called me."

"Oh. Why would she do that?"

"Well she thought now might be a good time for you and me to talk." Esme smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh?" Teresa looked interested now.

"Yes, do you remember yesterday when I came to the orphanage with Edward?"

"Yes, you brought the big tree."

"That's right." Esme smiled "Well Sister Anne, the Reverend Mother, and I all had a nice chat about a certain little girl."

"Me?"

"Mm hmm," she smiled a little brighter.

"What did you talk about?"

"Tess, how would you feel about coming and staying with Carlisle and I?"

"For how long?" she asked.

"Oh we were thinking forever."

Teresa smiled "Really?" she squealed. Esme nodded "Yes! You really want to adopt me?"

"Yes we do."

Teresa sat up quickly and hugged her "Oh thank you Mrs. Cullen! This is the best Christmas present ever! A new family!"

Esme laughed hugging the child "You need to rest. When you are all better we will gather your things and bring you home."

Teresa smiled brighter than she had in a long time. She finally felt wanted, finally felt safe, and finally felt loved. Snuggling back down into the hospital bed she asked Esme to stay with her until she fell asleep. Esme obliged and for the first time since her baby boy died she felt like a mother to a child. She had Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, but she finally had a little one to watch over and she could not wait to get started and see what life had in store for the new family.


	9. New Family

Two weeks after Teresa was rushed to the hospital she was released from the hospital and a big party was held at the orphanage for her. As happened when any of the girls there were adopted. Sister Lazarus made a big dinner for Teresa and the Cullens. The Doctor and his wife graciously declined saying they were vegetarian and had eaten before they came to pick Tess up. "Tess we really are going to miss you around here." Sister Mary Patrick said giving the girl a squeeze.

"I'll miss you too." Teresa said returning the nuns big hug.

"Promise you'll write." Reverend Mother smiled hugging her as well.

"Of course." Teresa promised.

Sister Anne was the last one that she said goodbye to. The young nun knelt down and gathered the child in her arms "Goodbye dear one." She whispered kissing her cheek "You are in good hands now Tess."

Teresa smiled "I know. I promise to write to you."

"You better." The nun smiled.

Teresa turned to her friends and sighed "Well I guess this is it."

Madeline stepped forward and hugged her "This isn't goodbye Tess, this is simply see you later. We will meet again. I know we will."

Nadine smiled "She's right."

Chloe and Molly giggled "Don't forget to give Fred a squeeze for us!"

Teresa giggled "I won't." she walked to the door where Carlisle and Esme stood waiting for her. She took Esme's cold hand and smiled.

"Ready sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Ready." Teresa smiled, she looked at everyone and waved again as the three walked to the car. The car ride was loud and full of laughter as the three talked about the things they wanted to do. They sang Christmas carols and talked about school, and a certain birthday that was coming up. Turning off the main highway they wound their way through the thick forest of trees until they reached a clearing where a great house stood. Teresa's jaw hit the ground as she looked at it "You live here?" she asked in amazement.

"You live here too dear." Esme smiled.

"Wow."

Carlisle chuckled grabbing her suitcase from the trunk of the car and looked at her "Shall we go inside?"

Teresa nodded holding Esme's hand once more. The three walked in the house and Teresa couldn't help but be in amazement once more "This place is so beautiful." She whispered.

"We're home." Carlisle called out.

Before Teresa could blink Edward and two other people were in front of them "Who's this?" the big one asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie, this is Tess. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Carlisle said.

"Hi." Teresa smiled at the two.

"Hello." Emmett smiled.

Rosalie looked at the two adults and shook her head walking away. Teresa looked at her new parents "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about Rose. She'll get over it." Edward said giving Esme and Carlisle a look.

Teresa nodded "Okay."

"Why don't we go get you settled?" Esme smiled holding her hand out.

"Okay." Teresa said again taking her hand.

Esme led her to the second level of the house and to the far side of the house "Carlisle and I are right in there if you need us." She pointed to the room across the hall "And this is your room." She pushed the door open to the room they were in front of.

Teresa gasped looking inside. It looked very similar to the nursery back in her house. What made her the happiest though, was there sitting in the middle of the big bed was Samantha "Sam!" she cried rushing to the bed and grabbing the doll "Oh how did you get her?" she asked hugging the doll to her.

"Carlisle picked some things up from your old house and from the Fredericks."

Teresa nodded holding the doll close "Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated.

Esme turned towards the door "I'll let you get settled." She smiled and rushed from the room.

Teresa found it odd how fast she rushed from the room and decided to investigate. Taking her shoes off she walked towards the stairs and kept hidden "A human? Are you two insane?" a hiss reached her ears.

"Rose, please calm down."

"No! You are putting us at risk. She will bleed! Then what? Do you really think any of us have that kind of restraint?"

"Rosie, come on having a kid sister will be awesome."

Teresa sat there confused "Emmett it will not be awesome. She is a human!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose keep your voice down." Edward snapped.

"No she should know that she lives in a house full of," Rosalie began but stopped short as Teresa lost her balance and slipped into view "Why you little sneak." She hissed.

"I'm sorry I slipped." Teresa said tearing up.

"It's alright sweetie." Esme said walking upstairs and hugging her "Why don't we get your pajamas and get a bath going?"

Teresa nodded and followed Esme to the large bathroom. As she got in the tub she looked at her new mother "What was Rosalie talking about when she said that I was human? Aren't we all humans?"

Esme smiled lovingly and soaped up the washcloth "Yes sweetheart, we're all human. Rosalie was just expressing concern because we are on a special," she paused for a moment "well we don't eat like normal people."

"What does that mean?" Teresa asked.

Esme was silent for a moment as she washed the little girl. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer, but nonetheless she finally found the words "We don't eat meat. We are vegetarians."

"Vege what?"

Esme laughed softly "Vegetarians, we only eat vegetables, fruit, and anything else that doesn't have a face." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, still doesn't make sense." Teresa muttered.

Esme laughed again "No I guess it doesn't. Don't worry though, it will all make sense. Someday."

Teresa sighed and said nothing else through the remainder of her bath. When Esme had finished bathing her she wrapped the towel securely around her and carried her to her bedroom handing her a pale pink nightgown. Teresa smiled slightly and watched Esme leave the room. She changed into the nightgown and picked up Samantha hugging her close "I've missed you." She whispered to the doll walking out of the room.

Three weeks later, Christmas had come and gone and Teresa found it was the best she had had in a long time, she was very used to the Cullen household and Rosalie ignoring her. She was used to Emmett picking on her and Edward making her practice piano. She was used to being the only one eating. Everyone always had an excuse for why they didn't eat. Teresa always simply shrugged and ate in silence by herself in the kitchen. After dinner she would take a bath and then sit downstairs with Carlisle and Esme and listen to the radio with them. It was on this night after being there for those three weeks that she realized she finally had a family. She had a mom, a dad, two big brothers, and a big sister. She smiled walking into the living area dressed in her nightgown and ready for bed.

Carlisle looked up as she entered the living room "All ready for bed then?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Tess, let me do your hair so you don't catch a cold." Esme said opening her arms. Teresa walked over to her and sat very still as Esme's capable hands braided her hair "There, now you won't get sick."

"Thank you." Teresa whispered "Do I have to go to bed right now?"

Carlisle chuckled "Yes. We're all going to bed soon, so you won't be the only one."

Teresa nodded "Alright." She looked at Esme who hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Esme smiled.

Teresa then walked over and held her arms open to Carlisle. He looked at her confused and made no movement. Teresa sighed and put her arms down picking Samantha up and heading towards the stairs. She walked into her room and climbed up onto the big bed. She tucked herself in and held Fred and Samantha close "Please let the nightmares stay away." She prayed closing her eyes. They hadn't come in a while, but every night she said the same little prayer for those ugly dreams to stay away. Some nights were better than others.

Downstairs Carlisle looked at Esme confused "Why did she open her arms like that?"

Esme looked at her husband laughed softly "She wanted you to kiss her goodnight. Like all parents should."

Carlisle sighed "I should have known that." He got up out of his chair and kissed her softly "I'll be right back."

"Take your time dear." Esme smiled.

Carlisle smiled back at her walking upstairs towards Teresa's room. Stopping outside the room he knocked softly "Tess?"

"Come in." came the small voice.

Carlisle opened the door and crossed the room to her bed "I forgot to kiss you goodnight."

Teresa shrugged looking at him "It's okay I didn't mind."

"Well I came to make it better if that's okay with you?" he asked looking at her.

Teresa nodded "That's okay with me."

Carlisle smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead "Goodnight Tess." He watched her eyes close and snuggle down into the blankets.

"Goodnight daddy." She said in a sleepy voice.

Carlisle's frozen heart leapt in his chest hearing that word slip through those little girl's lips. He never thought anyone would call him that. Especially not a child. Then a thought struck him, she wasn't calling him daddy, she was saying it to her real father. Shaking his head he walked from the room taking one last look at his new daughter. Shutting the door he headed back downstairs to be with his family. He sat with Esme his arms wrapped tightly around her "We're parents." He muttered in her hair.

Esme laughed "Yes we are dear, we now have four wonderful children."

"Yes, three eternal teenagers and one that will continue to grow." He sighed "Did we make the right choice Esme?"

"I think so. Tess is the perfect fit into our misfit little family. I think she'll help bring this family closer."

"I hope so." Carlisle sighed closing his eyes.

"The kids will warm up to having her here. Emmett already has, Edward will, and Rosalie," Esme paused "she may never accept Tess. That's just something we'll have to deal with."

Carlisle nodded "She'll come around."

"Daddy! Mommy!" they heard Teresa scream. Getting up they were up to her room in the blink of an eye. The small girl was thrashing around on her bed "No! No! Please! No!" she screamed causing Edward and Emmett to run into the room as well.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked looking at them.

Edward flinched "She's having a nightmare. An ugly nightmare."

Emmett looked at him "What kind of ugly nightmare? Like monsters under the bed?"

Edward shook his head "No her aunt dying, the night her family got word about her father's death, us not finding her, her mind keeps bouncing from ugly memory to ugly memory."

Emmett nodded "Poor thing." Esme said looking at her.

She reached out to wake her but Carlisle stopped her "Don't. That will only make it worse."

Esme ignored him and got onto the bed smoothing her hair "Tess, Tess sweetie wake up. We're here."

Teresa still thrashed on the bed screaming about her aunt. Esme looked helpless as she smoothed her hair "She's now seeing someone else. Someone with dark hair." Edward said before leaving the room pushing Emmett out with him.

Teresa began to relax "Mommy I'm scared." She said her eyes still closed.

Carlisle looked at Esme and shrugged and motioned for her to continue. Esme nodded "Why sweetie?"

"I'm so afraid the Cullen's will send me back to the orphanage." Teresa whispered tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes.

Esme looked at her husband "Oh sweetheart, they would never do that."

"If you say so mommy." Teresa murmured falling back asleep curled up against Esme. She looked at Carlisle and shrugged. He simply smiled and slipped out of the room. When the sun peaked through the window the next morning Teresa found herself alone in the room, but she felt very rested. Getting up she put her slippers on and walked downstairs.

Esme looked up from the stove "Good morning Tess."

"Good morning." She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"How did you sleep last night?" Esme asked.

"Okay, I had a really weird dream though." She said as Esme set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was talking to my mommy." She looked at Esme "My other one. I've never been able to do that before."

Esme nodded her head "Sometimes our dreams make us see things that are meant to comfort us."

"Yeah, but her voice sounded funny." Teresa said taking a bite "These are good."

"Thank you." Esme leaned on the counter and looked at her "Funny how?"

"Well mommy had a Spanish accent. The mommy in my dream didn't. She sounded kinda like you."

Esme just looked at her and was about to answer when Carlisle came downstairs "Morning." He smiled kissing Esme and looking at Teresa "Good morning Tess. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Good, well I'm off to the hospital." He smiled.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Teresa asked looking at him.

"Oh I already ate." Carlisle smiled kissing Esme goodbye and then kissing the top of Teresa's head.

"Bye love, have a good day." Esme smiled as he left.

Teresa finished and got up taking her plate to the sink "Thank you for the eggs Mrs. Cullen."

"Tess I think we need to set some ground rules if you're going to continue to live with us." Esme said looking at her.

"Okay." Teresa said looking at her.

"It's Esme or mom, that Mrs. Cullen stuff makes me feel old." She smiled "Whichever you are comfortable with."

Teresa smiled "Okay mom."

Esme's smile became brighter "Now what should we do today?"

"I don't know. Where are the others?"

"Back at school."

"Shouldn't I be at school?"

"Yes, but we need to get you enrolled somewhere."

"I won't be going to the school at the orphanage anymore?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

Esme smiled "Then we'll enroll you somewhere else."

"Could I go back to my old school?" she asked hopefully.

"Would you like that?"

"Very much. I miss all of my friends."

"Well then I will talk to Carlisle and maybe we can enroll you there."

Teresa smiled brightly "Yay. Do you think maybe today I could read outside?"

Esme smiled and nodded "I'm sure that would be just fine."

Teresa giggled running upstairs and grabbing Samantha and her favorite book before heading outside. She sat in one of the deck chairs absorbing every word. She stayed there all morning enjoying the day. When the older kids got home Esme announced she was going grocery shopping "Okay mommy." Teresa smiled as Esme told her.

"Will you be okay with her?" she asked Edward.

"Sure." He shrugged "She can practice piano."

"Fun." Teresa said unenthusiastically.

Esme giggled and headed towards the door "Hey munchkin." Emmett said walking in and ruffling her hair.

"Hey." Teresa laughed looking at Emmett her hair in her face now.

Emmett laughed walking from the room. Edward looked at her "Go grab your music and we'll go practice."

"Okay!" Teresa smiled walking towards the study. A knock on the door changed her course "I got it!" she called. Walking to the large door she pulled it open and her face fell "Hello Mrs. Frederick."


End file.
